


i gradually fall (all i need is you)

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, i had too many thoughts after the binchan vlive and it lead me here, some implications of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: Chan feels the electricity moving up his fingers as they brush against Changbin's side, sliding back around him for the hug. He's feeling soft and content, but also strung tight, ready to burst any second now.He's done good, keeping things professional in front of the camera even as he's been joking around with Changbin. It's not that he's not able to keep himself in check around him, no. Rather, these last few minutes he hasn't been able to fight away flashes in his head. Flashes of hands brushing against the other like this. Flashes of gazes exchanged, promises held in their eyes.Or, binchan suck each other off in the studio after the live.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	i gradually fall (all i need is you)

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it would be fitting to use the lyrics changbin made during the live for the title
> 
> i have realised that some fest(s) i've signed up to requires me to write smut and idk how to do that really yet it feels like, so here i am with practice :D (even though i ended up not writing the things i need to practice so.....)

Chan feels the electricity moving up his fingers as they brush against Changbin's side, sliding back around him for the hug. He's feeling soft and content, but also strung tight, ready to burst any second now.

He's done good, keeping things professional in front of the camera even as he's been joking around with Changbin. It's not that he's not able to keep himself in check around him, no. Rather, these last few minutes he hasn't been able to fight away flashes in his head. Flashes of hands brushing against the other like this. Flashes of gazes exchanged, promises held in their eyes.

And the giggles. The giggles remind him of pauses in the middle of a sentence, of cutting each other off with kisses. Reminds him of pressing giggles against the other's skin, of giggles turning into gasps and moans.

Chan folds himself into a hug with Changbin, and has to stop himself from doing more than nuzzling against his cheek and shoulder. The couch is right there behind him, and with Changbin already sitting on it, it's never been more inviting.

They end the vlive, but even so Chan can't fully relax into Changbin, not with one of their managers having decided to sit in on this one. But he leaves, eventually, and Chan is alone with Changbin. Finally.

"Ey, hyung," Changbin whines when Chan pushes into him, forcing him back onto the couch so he can settle in between his legs.

"Mm," Chan hums as his only acknowledgement, pressing his nose into the column of Changbin's neck.

"Aish," Changbin tsks, but he shifts to give more space to chan. His legs come up around chan's hips and he can't help but relax down into him, letting any tension seep away from his bones.

"Why are you so clingy?" Changbin asks after several moments. He doesn't sound like he's protesting though, so Chan squirms around until he's more firmly pressed against him, and can fists his hands into Changbin's shirt.

Chan lets out some kind of sound meant to indicate that he doesn't know, and turns his head just slightly to press a kiss against Changbin's skin. He likes moments like these, but he never realises how much he's missed them until they happen again. "Just missed you."

Changbin huffs out a laugh at his mumble, and slides one of his hands up underneath Chan's shirt. He splays his fingers out, and the warm weight of it has chan relaxing further into him. He slides down a bit, his stomach brushing over Changbin's crotch and making his shirt ride up. The jeans are rough against his skin.

Changbin hums, but it sounds forced so Chan knows he's holding in a groan. He can't help but grin, but hides it by pressing his face more firmly into Changbin's shirt. His nose brushes over one of Changbin's nipples, and this time he really does groan.

"You wanna- hng- break in the couch again?" Changbin asks, tugging at his hair with one hand while the other presses his back down more firmly.

"Why not?" Chan says, resting his chin on Changbin's chest so he can look up at him. "Or do you not want to?" It's all just to tease him, rile him up, because Chan knows for sure that Changbin won't protest.

"Now why would I possibly not want that?" Changbin bucks his hips up, seeking friction.

Chan arches off of him, just to tease even further. "You never know, wouldn't want me to assume anything, now would we?"

"You know I want you, always," Changbin admits, catching Chan off guard.

He knows that whatever this thing they have isn't superficial, but they have yet to label it in any way. To Chan, Changbin might just as well be doing this because Chan is easy access. He knows that isn't true, but sometimes he can't stop the doubt from seeping in.

"Don't think too much, just relax," Changbin says, and pushes on Chan's shoulder, presumably to get him to sit up. Instead, Chan simply slides down, until he has his chin resting just above Changbin's crotch.

"I can still use my mouth," Chan tells him, referencing yesterday when Changbin wouldn't let him jerk either of them off, just because he has his wrists in braces.

"Can you now?" Changbin says, but his voice sounds more strained than his casual words would have made it seem like.

"Yeah." Chan hums, angling his head to press an open-mouthed kiss against his crotch over the jeans. The rough fabric is unpleasant, but he's doing this for Changbin so that makes it all worth it. "I've heard I have a nice mouth."

Changbin groans, probably thinking back to the last time Chan had sucked him off, when he'd said that to him.

"Wanna find out?" Chan teases, hooking a finger into the waistband of his jeans, as if getting ready to slide them down.

"Yeah," Changbin groans, arching his head back against the pillow. "Yeah, i would like that very much."

Chan grins, though it comes out much more endeared than he thought it would. He makes quick work of Changbin's pants, only sliding them down far enough that they're out of the way. They won’t take very long either way, so no need to get fully undressed.

Changbin's dick is already straining against his underwear a bit, but instead of going easy on him, Chan blows some hot puffs of air over the fabric while he gets one hand underneath himself to release some strain by getting his pants undone.

"Fuck," Changbin gasps out, and his grip on Chan's hair tightens.

"Maybe some other time," Chan says, just to tease him.

Changbin groans, more exasperated this time, and tugs on Chan's hair because he knows he will get the reaction he wants that way.

Chan tugs Changbin's underwear out of the way, too impatient himself to draw this out any longer. If he does, he won't get to feel Changbin swelling in his mouth. He's already harder than Chan had expected, so he only has to swirl his tongue around the head a few times before he knows he won't grow any more.

The weight of him on his tongue is pleasant, almost too pleasant because he kind of wants to stay like that, just holding Changbin's dick in his mouth instead of doing anything.

"Shit-" Changbin moans, "hyung, please, no cockwarming this time."

Chan almost chokes on nothing (because he doesn't have Changbin that far in yet, and any saliva he's producing is just dribbling out of his mouth), surprised to hear that, since he thought he'd been keeping those desires under wraps so far. Apparently not.

But one tug of Chan's hair has him starting, focusing most of his attention on the head, working himself up to be able to take in more of him.

A thought occurs to him and he can't help but moan, the action probably sending pleasant vibrations up Changbin's dick. What if there was someone else there, someone behind him that could fill him up from that end as well, or maybe a vibrator, that Changbin could control. If he used a high enough setting, would the vibrations travel through Chan's body to his mouth and then over to Changbin's dick? He makes a mental note to ask changbin about it later, just to see his reaction more than to get an actual answer.

The whole thing makes him laugh, at least as much as is possible when he's got his mouth stuffed with dick.

Changbin takes a sharp breath in and asks, "What's so funny?"

Chan pulls back, saliva and pre-cum coating his lips and dripping down his chin. "I'll tell you later." He lets his mouth fall open and lulls his tongue out just enough to rest the head of Changbin's dick on it. "You wouldn't want me to get distracted now, would you?" It's a wonder if Changbin can understand him with how slurred the words come out, his lips dragging over Changbin’s dick with every other syllable.

"No," Changbin groans, "no, I wouldn't." He tightens his grip on Chan's hair and pulls his head down. He's not using much force, but Chan lets himself be manhandled, sliding down until he has more of Changbin in his mouth.

He's always found it kind of fun, sucking dick. For some time he gets to shut off his brain and just focus on making someone feel good. All he needs to do is suck and swirl his tongue around. Listening for every little detail and shift in Changbin's moans and huffs gives him something to focus on, something to get lost in.

"Heh," Changbin suddenly huffs with laughter, "you really can't live without Seo Changbin." It's a joke, sure, but it certainly is a brave one considering where Changbin's dick is.

Chan grabs Changbin's balls and squeezes in warning before pulling off just enough to say, "Remember where I have my mouth. I would be careful making jokes if I were you."

Changbin tsks and angles Chan's head back with his grip on his hair. His other hand reaches down to swipes his thumb over Chan's bottom lip. "Please, as if you would ever do anything to harm me." He puts pressure against Chan's lips until he parts them enough to let Changbin slide his thumb inside. "We both know you would never do anything like that."

Chan can taste the slight saltiness of Changbin's skin as well as the bitterness of his precum, mixing with his saliva and making him dizzy with arousal. Changbin presses his thumb down on Chan's tongue until his mouth falls open again.

"You're so pretty like this," Changbin says with wonder in his voice. "You should see yourself right now."

Chan whines, unable to formulate any words. He simply wants to please Changbin and know he's doing a good job at it.

Changbin guides his dick back to Chan's mouth, pressing the tip against his lips and smearing around even more precum and saliva. Chan arches forward to take him into his mouth, but Changbin pulls him away with a sharp tug on his hair and a firm tsk.

“Let me have the control, okay?” It sounds like a request, but it’s not really. The only way Chan will get help to come later is if he does what Changbin says. “I don’t want to ruin your voice, so just let me…”

He angles Chan’s head back further, until he can hold his dick with the head resting on Chan’s tongue and occasionally brushing against his upper lips. Then he starts stroking himself, slowly at first, but he soon picks up pace. His eyes fall close, and when his eyebrow pinches together CHan realises that he’s close. Closer than Chan had expected him to be.

“Fuck-” Changbin groans, and then with urgency in his voice adds, “close your eyes.”

Chan closes them, and a few strokes later he feels wet globs land on his lips, his cheeks, his nose. Changbin moans, a broken sound that goes straight to Chan’s dick, as he strokes himself through his orgasm. Chan moves to pull back when he thinks Changbin is finished, but instead, one last glob lands on his eyelashes, right before he can open his eyes. Fuck. He’s already thinking of how much of a hassle that will be to clean, seeing as they don't have any access to water without leaving the studio.

And in no way will Chan leave the studio with his face covered in cum.

“Shit, sorry,” Changbin says, swiping a finger just below Chan’s eye, “I didn't mean for it to get on your eye.” After a pause, he adds, “But, fuck, you look so pretty like this.”

Chan feels a corner of his mouth lift up, happy with the praise even though he hasn’t really done anything. “It’s getting kind of sticky though.”

Changbin laughs, but then he shifts and rummages around somewhere. When he shifts back, he starts cleaning Chan’s with gentle strokes of a wet wipe. Chan opens his eyes when he feels the cum on his eyelash is mostly cleaned away, just so he can watch Changbin with a little smile.

Changbin notices and huffs out a laugh. “Are you gonna go soft on me?” He reaches down with one hand to cup his palm over Chan’s erection. “Both literally and figuratively.”

Chan groans and his eyes flutter shut. “I think I’m too far gone for that to be possible.”

Changbin smirks and settles back against the pillow. Then he grabs Chan’s waist with both hands and tries to pull him up. Chan follows willingly, until Changbin has him tugged up to his chest and Chan realises just what he’s intending.

"C'mon, i'm comfy like this."

Chan knows he's supposed to be protesting the way Changbin is currently bossing him around, but he really can't find it in himself to mind. Instead he just scoots forward, careful not to squish Changbin too much, until his knees are framing Changbin's head and his arms are holding him up, elbows resting on the armrest. He can already feel that holding himself up from collapsing onto Changbin will be a hard task. His arms feel shaky from how hazy he is with arousal, and the added euphoria of having made Changbin come certainly isn't helping.

The first touch of Changbin's lips on his dick has him startled, and he has to put all his focus on making sure not to thrust down into his mouth. It's so very tempting, but if he does, he might have all touches taken from him.

Changbin sets a slow and steady pace of bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around the tip every time he pulls back. Chan hangs his head between his arms and moans, trying his best to stop his hips from moving. It’s made easier by the fact that he’s strung as tight as a coil, muscles tensed in anticipation of his orgasm.

He won’t last as long as he wants to, there’s no way. He can already feel the heat building up in his gut, and yet he can only moan to warn Changbin. Hopefully he gets the message regardless.

Chan practically blanks out for a few moments as he comes, eyes squeezed tightly shut and with ringing in his ears. At least he seemed to have enough focus to not collapse down onto Changbin. But when he finally comes down from the high of his orgasm both his arms and legs feel as weak as jello, and it’s only with Changbin’s help that he manages to move to the side and sit down on the couch.

“Are you tired now, baby?” Changbin teases, and Chan flushes red in an instant.

Changbin lets out a high-pitched little noise and giggles at him, before leaning closer to give him a quick kiss on the lips. “You can’t complain about tasting bad now that we both do.” And then he’s pulling Chan into a proper kiss, one that Chan couldn’t protest even if he wanted to.

A thought occurs to him, the very irony of them only kissing after they’ve already sucked each other off, and he can’t help but huff out a laugh at it.

"Why do we always do things so backwards?" he asks, but it comes out muffled because he doesn't want to stop kissing Changbin.

"You were the one eager to suck dick," Changbin protests, and gives Chan's bottom lip a nibble.

“Can you blame me?” Chan sighs into the kiss, and fists his hand in Changbin’s shirt to pull him close. “We should probably go home to get properly cleaned, though.”

“Mm,” Changbin agress, but makes no move to pull back from the kiss.

“Seriously,” Chan groans, and forces himself to put some distance between them. “I need to properly wash my face, since  _ someone _ decided to come all over it.” He gives Changbin a glaring side eye, but he doesn’t look the least bit bothered by it. “By the way, what did you do with…”

“I swallowed,” Changbin says, casual, as if those words don't make Chan choke on his own saliva.

But no, they need to go back to the dorm, not go for a second round. (But maybe later, Chan allows himself secretly.)

**Author's Note:**

> main twt [@bangpeachchan](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan) ([cc](https://curiouscat.qa/bangpeachchan))  
> nsfw twt [@bxnglino](https://twitter.com/bxnglino) ([cc](https://curiouscat.qa/bxnglino))


End file.
